Bisakah Kita Bermain Lagi, Kakak?
by Clorkshelle
Summary: Alfred sungguh khawatir memikirkan kakaknya, Arthur. Bagaimana kisahnya ya? Simak dan Review!


Bisakah Kita Bermain Lagi, Kakak?

Warning : Yaoi, Raep, Typo yang terkadang tidak saya sadari

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Characters : Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland (APH, Hidekaz Himaruya)

Author : ~Clorkshelle

Alfred termenung menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Putih bersih seperti baru. Memori Perang Revolusioner Amerika itu melintas di benak lelaki berbola mata biru ini. Ia merelakan berpisah dengan kakaknya, Arthur Kirkland, demi kemerdekaannya. Selembar kain bendera dengan garis-garis merah dan putih beserta bintang-bintang tergantung di tiang tempatnya berkibar. Bintang-bintang itu berkembang seiring dengan bertambahnya jumlah negara bagian.

Apakah kau puas akan kebebasanmu, Alfred? Apakah kau puas meraih kemerdekaan dari kakakmu? Ya, semua orang ingin mempunyai hak untuk bebas. Dan, pasti ada resiko pengorbanan. Dan akhirnya, Alfred dan Arthur berpisah dengan cara yang cukup 'dingin'.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu kakakku? Kapan aku bisa bermain dengannya lagi? Kapan?" ucapnya frustasi.

Dan ini resikomu, Alfred. Kau harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa bertemu kakakmu lagi.

Alfred mulai memutar otaknya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir mencari cara. Namun, wilayah Inggris tidak bisa seenaknya Alfred masuki. Alfred harus mempunyai ijin yang jelas dan masuk akal. Apalagi, Alfred pernah berperang dengan Inggris. Berhati-hatilah, sobat!

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku mengusulkan perjamuan teh di istananya?" cetusnya sambil memetik jari jempolnya. "Mungkin ini ide yang bagus."

Alfred mengambil kertas surat dinas dan mulai menulis.

"Yang Terhormat... Arthur Kirk...land." ia menulis sambil mengeja kata-katanya.

Ia menulisnya dengan cukup rapi. Eits, ada kesalahan! Jangan dicoret! Ganti yang baru! Alfred mengepalkan tangannya beserta kertas tadi di dalamnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Bukannya ke tempat sampah, namun ke kepala seorang Sekretaris Negara.

"Ups!"

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan Alfred. Raja Inggris Arthur Kirkland mengirimimu sebuah surat."

"Silahkan masuk."

Sekretaris Negara itu masuk dan berdiri di sebelah Alfred dan membuka surat tersebut. Lalu, diberikannya kepada Alfred.

"_Kepada yang terhormat Presiden Amerika Serikat, Alfred F. Jones."_

Alfred pun mulai membaca kalimat pertama.

"_Dengan ini, saya, Arthur Kirkland, mengundang anda dalam jamuan minum teh. Saya harap kesediaan anda di Istana Buckingham pada pukul tiga sore waktu Greenwich Mean Time. Acara berlangsung sampai pukul lima sore. Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih."_

Surat ini hampir selesai.

"_Your Sincerely," _lalu disusul oleh tanda tangan. "_King Arthur Kirkland."_

Betapa senangnya Alfred, diundang untung menghadiri perjamuan teh oleh kakaknya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya. Namun, ia merasa takut jika kakaknya justru membicarakan tentang kemarahannya kepada Alfred. Ah, mana mungkin!

Tepat pukul tiga sore, ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai istana Buckingham. Terlihat kakaknya, Arthur, menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Alfred!" panggil Arthur.

Alfred belum mendengar.

"Alfred! Hei! Alfred!" panggil Arthur lagi.

Alfred juga masih belum mendengar.

"Alfred! Ini aku, Arthur!"

Nah, Alfred sudah mendengar.

Alfred pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Arthur? Kakak?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Alfred."

Lalu keduanya saling berpelukan.

Lalu Arthur mengajak Alfred ke sebuah taman. Cukup indah. Semak-semanya dipangkas dengan indah. Sinar matahari sore menerawang hingga menguningkan daun-daun yang berhadapan dengannya. Air teh yang mengalir dari teko yang dipegang Arthur memantulkan sinar matahari, bagaikan emas yang disinari. Tak lupa juga gula untuk memaniskan air tehnya.

"Alfred," sahut Arthur.

"Ya?" jawab Alfred.

"Apakah kau membenciku?" pertanyaan ini telah tertulis disini dua kali.

"Tidak, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, kakak?"

"Karena... Aku tahu sikapku selama ini sangat dingin, namun itu karena..."

"Karena apa?"

Hening. Angin meniup rambut pirang Arthur yang terurai rapi.

"Karena... Aku takut kalau aku mengganggumu."

"Apa? Menggangguku? Justru karena kau begitu aku menjadi khawatir."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali, ternyata kau masih peduli denganku."

"Bukan peduli, lebih tepatnya 'sayang'"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka diatas kursi taman dan meja taman milik Arthur.

Malamnya,

"Selamat tidur, Alfred."

"Um? Selamat tidur."

"Sudah mandi?"

"Belum."

"Mau kumandikan? Aku jaga rahasia ini kok."

"Eh? Tidak usah."

"Ayolah..." rayu Arthur seraya menarik lengan Alfred dengan manja. "Ayolah, Al..."

"Baiklah."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Arthur, dan memasuki kamar mandinya.

Rupanya, kamar mandinya luasnya bukan kepalang. Sangat cocok untuk ukuran seorang raja. Lantainya berbahan dasar marmer dan sanitasinya bukan sembarangan sanitasi. Sangat bersih tanpa bau.

Lalu mereka berdua membuka seluruh bajunya. Arthur mengisi air di bathtub untuk mandi bersama. Setelah itu, mereka masuk kedalam bathtub.

"Alfred."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh tubuhmu?"

"Eh? Silahkan."

Arthur mulai menelungkupkan telapak tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Alfred. Karena pipi Alfred yang menggembung, ia refleks mencubitnya.

"Ah! Sakit!"

"Aaaaah~ Pipimu makin gembul saja~ Gemas deh~"

Alfred hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal ini diatas tempat tidurmu?" usul Alfred.

"Ah, bersihkan dulu badanmu." jawab Arthur sambil menggosok tubuh Alfred dengan shower puff berselimutkan busa sabun. Sungguh hari yang menyegarkan, sesegar air yang membasahi tubuh Alfred dan Arthur.

Lalu mereka beranjak ke tempat tidur, tanpa mengenakan pakaian sama sekali.

"Uh... Silahkan."

Alfred mulai memperlihatkan 'ombaknya' yang berwarna pink kemerah-merahan. 'Ombak'nya lengket oleh 'cairan'nya. Tanpa basa-basi, Arthur langsung membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan 'ombak' Alfred kedalam mulutnya.

"Ummmh.. Akkh... Umh..."

"Kau ini hanya bercanda kan?" jawab Alfred sambil tertawa kecil dengan muka cemas.

"Aku sudah merelakan keperjakaanku tapi kau masih menganggapku tidak serius?" sahut Arthur dengan raut muka yang hampir menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Arthur..." jawab Alfred sambil membenamkan wajah Arthur di dadanya.

Namun, Arthur berusaha mengambil kesempatan. Ia mengelus-elus dada Alfred sambil menuntun 'ombak' Alfred untuk 'masuk'.

"Aaaaah... Aaaaah... Au!" desah Arthur penuh nafsu. "Adikku telah berubah menjadi pria yang sungguh tampan."

Sepanjang malam mereka terisi dengan momen-momen 'raep' yang sungguh indah, bagaikan mawar. Indah namun berbatang tajam. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan, indah namun menyakitkan bagi fisik.

Setelah puas, mereka berciuman.

"Selamat tidur, Alfred..." ucap Arthur lemas.

"Selamat tidur juga."

"Kau sudah berkemas untuk pulang?"

"Izinkanlah aku menginap disini selama 5 hari."

"Tentu!"

Lalu mereka tertidur.

Sungguh momen yang indah, anak yang hilang sudah ditemukan kembali. Begitulah ibaratnya Alfred dan Arthur. Mereka sudah akrab kembali. Betul-betul 'happy ending'.

Selama 5 hari itu, Alfred bagaikan hidup bersama sebagai keluarga dengan Arthur. Bagaimana tidak? Arthur sudah rela rebutan Alfred kecil untuk mengasuhnya. Sedangkan Alfred pernah hidup dengannya sampai Perang Revolusioner Amerika dimulai. Sungguh kehidupan kakak beradik yang penuh liku dan berakhir bahagia.


End file.
